Truth, Dare and Bargain
by three-colour-rainbow123
Summary: The girls and boys are 16. And the boys are as infuriatingly horrible as ever. But Blossom finds a plan to bend them to her wishes. All it takes is a game of truth or dare. Winner takes all. R& R I need truth or dare suggestions please!
1. Chapter 1

The Rowdyruff boys floated lazily in the air behind Butch's emerald shield, watching boredly as the girls sent shot after shot of energy balls that simply exploded against the shield with a crackle. The girls were beginning to fatigue, but Blossom, sensing the problem, flew forward to the front of the shield and crossed her arms in irritation. "So are you just going to hide behind that shield all day or are you actually going to make this time we're wasting on you worthwhile?" She glared at them fiercely, but Butch, sensing a dirty side to the sentence, gave her a wink that made Blossom feel nauseated.

"You want us to make it worth your while?" he chuckled, raising a well-trimmed eyebrow.  
Blossom, grossed out, backed away from the shield slightly. She caught Brick's amused glance and growled.  
"What's the point of coming out Pinky?" Brick grinned. "We're perfectly comfortable here and the fact that you girls are heating yourselves up over us is quite flattering."  
Bubbles and Buttercup bristled behind her and Blossom smirked, getting an idea.

"Okay, how about we make you a deal."  
"A deal?" Butch scoffed. But Brick looked interested. So did Boomer.  
The girls gathered around in a group circle and whispered to each other.  
"Okay girls, I have a plan," Blossom hissed under her breath. "We make a deal with them. If they can defeat us, then they get what they want. But if we defeat them, we order them to give up crime for a month, plus whatever we want." Buttercup looked doubtful.  
"Bloss I don't think even _they_ are stupid enough to agree to that," she said slowly.  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
Bubbles grinned, having complete faith in her sister and they turned to the boys.

"Truth or dare," Blossom declared, hands on hips. "Whoever wins gets whatever they propose. Whatever it is."  
Butch still looked doubtful, but Boomer perked up, and Brick's eyes flashed.  
They got into their own discussion ring, and faint hisses and whispers could be heard, but words couldn't be made out.  
After a while, the boys eventually turned back to them.  
"Agreed," Brick said, crossing his arms.

Blossom had to keep from squealing, Buttercup smirked and Bubbles twirled in excitement.  
"Okay," Blossom said coolly. "The deals have to be proposed now."  
"No backing out," Buttercup growled.  
"We hope _you_ won't back out," said Boomer cheekily. The sixteen year old boys looked at their counterparts and each presented their part of the bargain.  
The girls whispered in Blossom's ears and they gave a suggestion each.  
Blossom turned to the boys. "Okay," she said calmly. "If we win, you don't do anything illegal for a month-,"  
"WHAT?" Butch exclaimed.  
"There's more," she said icily. She turned to Brick. "Brick, I get to wear your hat for a month," she said cheekily. His eyes flickered to his hat, but he wouldn't betray his uneasiness. "And one last thing," she said. Her eyes skipped over the boys' bodies. Their shabby clothes, their un-brushed hair and their potential handsomeness hidden beneath grime and mess. "We get to give you a make-over."  
"Don't agree Brick! Don't agree!" Butch begged as he wrung his hands. Brick, however, had no choice. "A deal is a deal," he said grimly.  
The girls high fived, immaturely and swung each other around in a circle.

"Okay, okay!" Butch snarled. " _Our_ turn," he said sourly.  
The boys discussed the topic and finally decided on their choices.  
"Okay so," Brick began evilly. "You girls aren't allowed to make us look stupid with the make-over. None of that shit," he said and Buttercup visibly slumped, disappointed.  
"You have to buy us dinner too," Butch added, waggling his eyebrows. "And… umm oh! Bubbles and Boomer have to trade stuffed toys for a week!"  
Bubbles visibly gasped. "Octi!"  
Boomer glared at his brother and blushed. "I don't have a stuffed animal!"  
"So, what is that stuffed whale sitting on your bed that you sleep with every night and call Fin?" Butch said teasingly.  
Boomer shoved him and scowled sulkily.

"That's that then," Blossom said, satisfied. "Truth or Dare starts tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The girls and boys met at the same spot the next day. They shook hands and floated in a sitting position, getting ready to start the game.  
"Okay," Blossom said. "We picked the game so you get first go."  
"Fine," Brick said, looking at his brothers. "Truth or Dare?"  
Buttercup was the only one who voted dare between the three, so truth it was. The boys looked slightly disappointed.  
"Okay... Um... First crush?" Brick said out of ideas. Butch face palmed and Boomer smiled slightly.  
The girls blushed heavily and sighed. "Who first?" Blossom asked.  
"Leaders first," Brick said, smirking. Blossom scowled. "Dexter," she muttered, gritting her teeth.  
"That guy?" said Brick, wrinkling his nose. "Why him?"  
"He was... compassionate and sweet, and smart and- I don't need to explain this to you," she said shaking her head furiously. Brick stayed quiet and turned to Buttercup.  
"Your turn Butters," smirked Butch. Buttercup growled at the nickname and scowled. "Ace."  
"From the _Gangrene Gang_?" yelped Butch. "He's gross!"  
"Do I detect jealousy?" smirked Brick, earning a punch in the gut. "NO!" Butch scowled. "He's just... Ugh!"  
"I see that now," Buttercup said, grimacing. She turned to Bubbles for a sudden change of subject.  
"Your turn Bubbles!"  
"My turn for what?" she said, her face turning pink.  
"Your first crush, dummy!"

Bubbles' face was bright pink and her eyes flickered from Boomer to the ground. "Oh I don't really have one."  
Buttercup who had seen the exchange cackled. "HIM?"  
Bubbles scowled and stomped on her foot. "What are you talking about?" she yelled.  
"Oh nothing," Buttercup said smirking. She looked up to see Butch smirking at Boomer and Blossom glowering at her. Boomer's face matched Blossom's eyes and she fell to the ground in mirthful tears.  
That is until she heard Butch sniggering with her, then she stood in all serious and turned to the boys.  
"Truth or Dare?"  
The boys grinned at each other in mutual agreement and turned to the girls in harmony. "Dare."

 **Okay guys I need truth or dare suggestions so R &R and I'll try and keep you guys happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, so you want a dare huh?" smirked Blossom, lifting an eyebrow. "What do you think girls?" Boomer visibly gulped and watched their exchange with wide eyes. "How about... You do three nice things."  
"Three _nice_ things?" scoffed Butch. "I thought you'd find something a _little_ more challenging."  
Buttercup shrugged. "That's our dare. If it's so easy, do it yourself."  
"We will," Butch said smirking. The boys took off in three streaks of red, blue and green and the girls followed not far behind. Soon the boys realised that finding something _nice_ to do was hard. Especially for the Rowdyruff boys. Boomer had once landed to help an fat, old woman with her trolley, but she screamed and repeatedly tried to kill him with her purse. After that the boys learned to be more cautious.  
It seemed hours before anyone saw anything that could be a chance to be good.  
Until Brick saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
A blind, young woman was tapping away across the street, oblivious to the fact that a semi-trailer was shooting towards her at lightning speed.  
He was gone in a streak of red, racing the trailer to get to the woman first. Brick narrowed his eyes and shot forward, picking up speed. He scooped the woman up, cane and all and carried her into the sky. Seconds later, the semi-trailer sped through the spot where she had just been standing and crashed into a telegraph pole, bursting into flame.  
He breathed a sigh of relief, and then panicked when he realised the woman was limp in his arms. "Excuse me Ms? Are you awake?"  
She took a shuddering breath. "Yes thank you dear. You saved my life."  
Brick rubbed his neck. "It was nothing," he said, blushing. The lady smiled. "No it wasn't nothing. I have a husband and baby daughter at home and without you, she wouldn't have a mother. May I ask your name?"

Brick smiled a genuine smile. "Brick Jojo."  
The woman looked momentarily shocked. Then she smiled. "Are the Rowdyruff Boys changing their ways?"  
Brick didn't answer but placed the woman gently on the ground, wished her a good day, and flew away, his heart swelling. He caught pink eyes in the distance and Blossom flew towards him. Her smile was something he had never seen before. What was it? Admiration? Smugness? He couldn't decide, but he flew with her back to their siblings.

Boomer was floating aimlessly around the city when he heard sobbing in the distance. Pricking his ears up, he followed the sound until he reached a little girl, sitting under a tree and crying. He hesitated before sitting down next to her and placing a hand on her arm. She looked up and wiped away her tears hurriedly, as if hating anyone seeing her cry.  
"What's wrong?" Boomer asked softly. He looked at her imploringly with beautiful blue eyes and she couldn't help but like him instantly. She sniffed sadly and hung her head. "My puppy is missing and has been for a whole day," she said, her brown eyes filling with tears. "Monty never runs away and- I'm s-scared. What if he's hurt? And sad? And lost?"

Boomer felt his heart go out to the little girl and he grabbed her hand and stood with her. "Wanna fly with me? I'll help you find your puppy."  
"Fly?" she croaked. And he grabbed her hand and they flew into the air. She shrieked in delight and he spun, just to entice another laugh from her.  
"I didn't catch your name," he said warmly. "Lara," she said. "I know who you are."  
"You do?" he asked, half expecting her to demand to be put down and storm away in a fury. "Yeah. Your Boomer Jojo. Aren't you meant to be mean? And evil? Cos if you are, you're the nicest evil villain I've ever met."  
Boomer couldn't stop smiling. He grinned form ear to ear. It was the first real compliment he had ever received and he meant to keep it close to his heart.  
He flew to the top of the tree tops and sweeped the whole area with his super X-ray vision. He was about to give up when he caught something. He zoomed in on it and then brought Lara forward to a cardboard box that lay upturned near the little dog house.  
"Turn it over," Boomer said. Lara obeyed and shrieked in delight to find the small little Labrador pup, curled up asleep beneath the box. It licked her face as she thanked him profusely and ran home to tell her mother and he flew to his brothers with a smile on his face.

"Do something nice," Butch muttered under his breath sarcastically. "How hard can it be."  
He discovered how hard it could be after being attacked by three old ladies, a treed cat and an angry squirrel. He had been searching for over an hour now. There really was nothing. Just stuff. And it wasn't even worth-  
There was a yell from below him and looking down, he saw a man being held at gunpoint by two men. They were obviously attacking the man for money. Though having done it himself a couple times inside banks, he took pity on this man who had no protection whatsoever. He gradually lowered himself to the ground in front of the man. The men yelled frantically and turned their guns on him. The bullets jumped harmlessly of his skin and he reached forward and bent the gun so far backwards that it pointed at the shooters face.  
The men both stared at him before running out of the alley way.  
He turned to the victim and started in shock. He must have been hit by a stray bullet. He was on the floor and he lay groaning as blood seeped from his wound. Butch sighed inwardly and picked the man up bridal style to carry him to hospital. He was careful not to touch the wound or the area around it.  
Brick had managed to teach him _some_ first aid skills at least and he ripped off a part of his shirt to stem the bleeding while he took the man to hospital.  
On the way he saw the criminals and he couldn't resist slamming their heads together. The men stayed unconscious and he dropped the man off and went to meet his brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls watched from a distance as the boys flew around trying to do the 'easy' dare the girls had handed to them. They were all curious as to what the boys would think of doing and they turned to each other, the same questioning look in their unique eyes and slowly took off after them, careful to stay out of sight.  
Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles tailed their boys and giggled to themselves at every failure they made.  
The pink puff was tailing the red ruff when some action finally took place. She had gotten over her laughing fit after Brick was hit in the face by a tiny, little old lady when he tried to help her cross the road. She could tell he was angry by the hard set of his shoulders and his tense, fast moving pace. He stopped to sit on a building with a curse and she rushed behind another to keep from his sight. That's when she heard something. She peeked at the corner next to Brick's building and there - a young woman, obviously blind was crossing the street and a semi-trailer was streaking towards her at dangerous speed. She saw Brick perk up, then tense and he was gone in a red streak.  
He raced the trailer to the blind lady and picked her up just before the semi-trailer could get to her.  
She clutched him shakily and he stared as the semi-trailer crashed into a telegraph pole and burst into flame and she watched the flames before turning back to Brick who looked at the woman with a concerned expression.

A whole lot of emotions crossed his face during that time and she could tell he was proud of what he had done. He flew to the ground to set her down and she floated towards him and gave him a smile. She wasn't sure whether she was gloating or not but she admired his heroic move even though he had been dared to do it. They went back to the meeting place, both lost in thought.

Bubbles followed her counterpart for what felt like hours. He was obviously getting worried because he darted back and forth often. He finally landed on the ground though, a look of defeat on his face. Bubbles watched him worriedly. She was about to fly out and comfort him when his head rose up and he looked around curiously. Bubbles heard it too. A sad, whimpering sobbing.

She followed Boomer at a distance and watched as he found the source of the sobs and floated to the ground to where a small girl sat sobbing into her hands. Bubbles watched curiously as he knelt next to the girl and spoke to her. The small girl started and faced him haughtily and Bubbles sighed guessing Boomer would give up in defeat but he didn't stir, only speaking to the girl softly. The girls softened and spoke to him before brightening and nodding. Bubbles furrowed her brow, wishing her super hearing would allow her to hear a little further and was shocked when Boomer suddenly swooped the girl into the air, zooming up with a blue streak behind him.  
When the little girl shrieked, Bubbles was about to step out and order him to put her down but he spun around again and she was startled to realise the girl was actually laughing.  
Bubbles ducked out of sight again when Boomer's eyes started glowing and cursed softly. "X-ray vision," she said to herself. Remembering her training she ducked low to the ground so he wouldn't see her and peeked through a crack in the wall to see Boomer floating out of sight. Bubbles widened her eyes to use her own X-ray vision and watched the little girl over-turn a box to reveal a small black puppy. The girl, delighted, squealed her thanks and ran away, presumably to tell her parents. Bubbles felt her heart melt as she watched the blond boy sit and smile goofily to himself. She watched him stand and fly away, and a few moments later, she followed.

Buttercup followed Butch at a distance and noted his body language. He was obviously angry about something.  
To be honest, she's be angry too. If she hadn't laughed so hard at his expense. Watching someone be attacked by three old ladies, a squirrel and a cat is funny. Watching your super-powered, exasperating, evil and attractive counterpart be attacked by three old ladies, a squirrel and a cat is hilarious. Wait... did she just say attractive?  
Buttercup mentally hit herself and kept flying, scowling now at her weak behavior. He is a _super-villain. HE IS NOT ATTRACTIVE!_

Buttercup cut short her rant. Butch had spotted something.  
He hovered in one place and she ducked behind a chimney, conveniently placed. He tensed and in a flash he had flown out of sight between the buildings. She heard gun-shots and frowned in concern. She was about to fly in when Butch flew back out, cradling a young man who was obviously wounded. She flew behind him cautiously and slyly moved between buildings so as not to be seen.  
He flew down suddenly and she heard him growl. He zoomed towards two men who were leaning against a wall and she would have stopped him had she not seen the guns in their mitts. He slammed their heads together, all without dropping the wounded man and Buttercup watched perplexed at the strange maneuver.  
She made a mental note to learn the trick and watched him fly towards the hospital.  
She looked around and spotted the men unconscious, but as she watched, they stirred. She flew towards them and kicked them. "Butch can't have all the fun," she muttered and flew back to join the crew.


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way guys, thanks a lot for your reviews... I'm over the moon that you guys like it so much. To be honest I don't have a plan for this story yet but I will be continuing don't you worry. And sorry about the quick chapters, I'm warming up to writing this.**

They all met up at the same place, some earlier than others. Bubbles was already there when Boomer arrived and Buttercup came soon after. Blossom and Brick weren't far behind and Butch flew in minutes later with blood on his shirt, gaining a few curious glances from his brothers and some outraged ones from Blossom and Bubbles.

"Butch when I said 'do something nice' I didn't mean go off and kill someone!" Blossom said, staring pointedly at his shirt. Butch raised his hands defensively and gave Blossom an exasperated look.  
"Have a little fate in me will ya?" he muttered. "I did something nice. Calm your farm."  
"My farm is calm," Blossom snarled, glaring at the green eyed boy.  
"Not from where I'm standing," Buttercup said, jumped in. When Blossom turned to give her sister and incredulous look, Buttercup mirrored Butch by raising her hands.  
"Look Bloss, you of all people should learn to hear the story before you act upon the crime. Butch saved someone's life. I was there."  
"You were?" Butch said, raising his eyebrows.  
Buttercup snorted. "Yeah we all followed you guys, but Blossom was the only one that showed her face."

Blossom shrugged. "Brick did something really cool and I just had to congratulate him."  
"But you didn't say anything," Brick said frowning. He adjusted his hat and Blossom blushed as his auburn bangs fell over his scarlet eyes. "I thought it okay? Now will you guys shut up and sit down so we can tell the story?" Blossom snapped, guilty at her moment of weakness.  
Red green and blue muttered at the pink and all sat down in a circle as to prevent her rampage. Blossom hid a smirk and sat down, but as she did, her bow fluttered from her hair and her pony tail came loose allowing auburn hair to spill out over her shoulders.

"Aw shoot," Blossom said and reached for the bow. But the ribbon was snatched out of reach by Brick who examined it closely. Then he turned to Blossom. "Can't you leave it out? It looks nice."  
She blinked, confused and took the bow back. She glanced at Brick who was still looking at her and instead of tying her hair back, she tucked the crimson bow into her pocket and smirked.  
Brick smirked too and they turned to the others who were looking at them weirdly.  
"What are you looking at?" Brick snapped.  
"Yeah, get on with the stories," Blossom added, disgruntled.  
Bubbles and Boomer burst into a fit of giggles and Buttercup and Butch crossed their arms, smirking.

"What?" asked Blossom, thoroughly confused. She looked at Brick. "Why are they doing that?"  
"You guys are so alike," Boomer said between giggles.  
"We are not!" Blossom and Brick said in unison, shifting away from each other so they could glare.  
"Uh yeah you are," Buttercup said, matter-of-factly.  
"Whatever," said Brick, smirking when he realised Blossom had said it at the same time.  
"Ass-hat," Blossom spat at him.  
"Wow, the good girl swore," Brick said sarcastically, lifting his hands in mock surprise."  
Blossom growled and took a deep breath. Then she blew at him and he shivered, a cold sensation rushing through him. He looked down and scowled at the snow and icicles that covered his body.  
He blew fire onto himself, glad he put on his fire-resistant clothes Mojo had made for him.  
He threw Blossom a dirty look and turned to the siblings who were on the ground in a fit of giggles.  
Blossom narrowed her eyes and stood up. "STORY TIME!" she bellowed. "SIT DOWN PROPERLY AND LISTEN TO EACH OTHER! IF I HEAR ONE MORE PEEP OUT OF ANY OF YOU _OUT OF TURN_ THEN YOU WILL BE AN ICE CUBE SITTING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TOWNSVILLE DAM!"

In seconds, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup sat in front of her and Brick sat beside her, his scarlet eyes wide. Blossom took a deep breath and sat down and glowered. "Now then, where were we?"

Once the stories were told, the girls looked at the boys with new respect. But- the boys were too busy squabbling over who did the better 'nice thing' to notice.  
"Come on! Helping a gun shot victim is way better then helping a little kid find a puppy! I mean- my ninja moves where so cool! You should have seen those guys they were all like 'ahhh oh my gosh' and I was all like 'yeah take that and that and-"  
"Do we need to know the annoying details?" Brick said rolling his eyes. Boomer smirked and Butch stuck out his tongue childishly.

A high pitched giggle broke the spell and they looked up to see the girls looking at them. Bubbles was the one that giggled, Buttercup was holding in a laugh and Blossom was visibly grinning.  
"Can we get on with the game now or do we have to hear more?" Buttercup said. Then she giggled and Butch looked up in surprise. He had never heard _Buttercup_ of all people giggle.  
Buttercup realised her mistake and coughed.

Blossom looked amused but spoke up anyway. "Okay so uh, is it our turn?"  
Brick blinked. "Oh. Yeah."  
"Truth or dare," said Boomer, finally snapping through the awkwardness.  
The girls debated silently and the boys looked on, bored.  
"Dare," Buttercup finally said and the girls agreed.  
"I have the perfect dare," Butch said, grinning evilly. He brought out his phone and showed his brothers a video and the girls looked on in horror.  
From the phone, three small girls clad in pink, blue and green stood on stage and from the phone the three girls sang, _"Love, love, love- La la love- La la love makes the world go 'round."_

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup visibly cringed at their childish voices. "Oh God no!" Buttercup moaned.  
"Don't do this!"  
The boys grinned and high-fived. "We dare you to re-enact this video on stage in front of Townsville."  
The girls groaned in unison and slumped against each other.

"Do I take this as defeat?" Brick queried. Blossom immediately tensed and stood straight. She dialled a number on her phone and put it to her ear while both Ruffs and Puffs stared at her in confusion.  
"Hello Mayor?" she said. "Yeah well we have a situation here. And we have to sing in front of Townsville. Literally." She listened briefly. "Really Mayor? Oh thanks. We need a drum kit and two electric guitars, some microphones and a stage. Yeah. Yeah. Thanks a lot Mayor. Yes okay- yeah I'll bring you some pickles on the way up."

* * *

The boys stood in the crowd with their arms crossed and smirked. The girls stood on stage in their old dresses that Bubbles had only just had time to stitch up. The girls stood on stage in identical dresses, sleeveless and with a large black stripe down the middle acting as a belt and hugging their waists tightly. They wore Mary Jane shoes over their long white stocking and each had their hair in the customary style. Bubbles in high pig-tails, Blossom with her hair in a loose ponytail, coveted by a large red bow and Buttercup had her hair curled on the ends so it spiked up on the back.  
Bubbles sat behind the drums beaming and Blossom and Buttercup stood motionless at the front, holding their guitars.

Bubbles began a beat on the drums and slowly the girls came to life, Blossom picking out a ringing tune and Buttercup soon joining in with a light strum.  
Bubbles then began to sing and the crowd cheered crazily.

 _ **Bubbles**_ _: Open your eyes and take in everything that you see,  
Look at all the colours, red, yellow, blue, & green,  
We can take an airplane and fly across the globe,  
Look down upon the colours, everyone come on, let's go!  
Because..._

Blossom and Buttercup joined into the chorus and they rang out harmoniously.

 _ **Buttercup**_ _: Love  
_ _ **Blossom**_ _: Love,  
_ _ **Bubbles**_ _: Love,  
_ _ **Girls**_ _: La La Love, La La Love makes the world go round!  
Love, love, love, la la love, la la love makes the world go round!_

 _ **Bubbles**_ _: Open your ears and listen what the world has to say,  
Hear the birds & bells and you will have a brighter day,  
Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart,  
If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start!_

Blossom did a cool guitar solo and the crowd cheered. Somewhere in the audience, scarlet eyes widened. _  
_Blossom flashed a grin at the crowd earning screams from the audience and then they all joined for the harmony each singing their part in tune.

 _ **Buttercup**_ _: Love, love, love, la la love, la la love makes the world go round!  
_ _ **Bubbles**_ _: You can't hurt me with the things that you do, I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you!  
_ _ **Blossom**_ _: Puppy dogs, kitty cats, swimming through love!_

They repeated until the audience began to to wave their hands in the air and sing with them, Buttercup cheering them on.

 _ **Buttercup**_ _: Love,  
_ _ **Blossom**_ _: Love,  
_ _ **Bubbles**_ _: Love,  
_ _ **Girls**_ _: La la love, la la love makes the world go round!_

They repeated once more and then stopped, bowing to the crowd. Blossom caught a red rose and Bubbles caught a teddy with a squeal. Buttercup was happy to soak in the wild cheers of the crowd.  
They caught the boys staring at them in awe from the audience and Blossom winked. Brick frowned back and left Blossom standing confused on the stage.

* * *

"So is that all for today?" Buttercup said smirking. "You must have gotten too much of a mouthful of our awesomeness."  
"Yeah that's it for today," Brick muttered. Blossom gave him a puzzled glance.  
"Continue tomorrow then," Butch said. "Here, I pulled this off the stage," he mumbled. Butch brought out a rose from his back pocket and handed it to Buttercup who took it bewildered. He grinned and jetted off into the sky, pulling a hand through his messy, black hair.  
"You're good on the drums," Boomer said. He hesitated as pink dusted his cheeked before looking away and jetting off too..  
Brick took off not long after him. Blossom followed him into the sky.

"Brick wait!"  
Brick paused and then turned mid-air, eye-brow raised.  
"Why did you frown at me on stage? After I winked at you?"  
Brick sighed. "I don't know. Maybe because you're my enemy?"  
"Am I really, Brick?"  
"Well this entire stupid game _is_ because we hate each other, right?"  
She looked at the scruffy, red eyed boy. His dirty clothes. His scuffed shoes. His messy hair. His battered hat. His expectant face. His expectant, handsome, red eyed face. And she realised she didn't really want to be enemies.

He smirked. "Can you stop admiring my handsome features?"  
She blushed furiously. "You'd be a whole lot more handsome if you let me give you a make over!" she snapped, angry at herself.  
He looked thoughtful. "I'll think about it," he said and winked. He was gone in a flash of red, leaving a pink eyed, pink faced girl to fly back to her sisters.

"God his moods are worst than Buttercup's on a bad day!" she moaned.  
"Hey!" Buttercup protested indignantly.  
And together they flew home, their streaks lighting up the twilight.

 **R &R ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Any more suggestions would be appreciated!**

* * *

The boys weren't at the meeting place when the girls turned up. It was common for them to be a little late so the girls simply shrugged and sat to wait for them. Half an hour later they were still no where to be seen.  
"Where are they?" Blossom muttered, swinging her leg back and forth. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at her sister and grabbed onto her leg, forcing her to keep it still. Blossom scowled and stopped swinging abruptly.  
"You could have just asked," she said.  
"You wouldn't have listened to me," Buttercup said shrugging.  
"Probably not," Blossom said, smirking.

Bubbles sat on a rock near by, thinking deeply. Then she sat up straight to look at her sisters.  
"I bet they slept in. They're probably still in bed. I bet if we go to Mojo's we'll find them there."  
Buttercup snorted. "Bubbles, if Brick's anything like Blossom I doubt they would have _slept in_."  
"You make that sound like a bad thing," Blossom said with a frown in her dark haired sister's direction. Buttercup gave her an innocent smile and then sighed guiltily to Bubbles. "Look... It's a good idea- okay? Maybe we should look at Mojo's and see if the guys are there."

Bubbles who had been previously staring at her shoes in slight disappointment now perked up. "Alright lets go!" she said, then took off into the air.  
"I bet you ten bucks they won't be there," Buttercup said to Blossom as they followed their sister.  
"Deal," Blossom said with a cheeky grin. "Just to prove you wrong."  
It wasn't long before they turned up at Mojo's front door. The large metal entrance bowed above them and as they searched around for some sort of door bell, Blossom laughed.

"What?" asked Buttercup irritably.  
"It's just, we hardly ever go through the door," Blossom said grinning. "We usually enter in through the roof, beat him up and take him to jail. This will be a first for Mojo to see the Powerpuff Girls just waiting courteously at the front door."  
Buttercup's eyes widened. "Hey, you're right!" she said with an amused smile.  
"Aren't I always?"  
"Girls, I found the doorbell," Bubbles said, gazing at a bright red button. She reached forward to press it and before Blossom could reach out her hand and say 'No!' the button was pressed. Blossom suspected that red buttons were the ultimate cliché of disaster. But though she waited for the explosions and fire that usually followed the pushing of red buttons, it didn't come. Instead, a pleasant 'ding dong' rang through the lair and soon the door was opened.

Mojo Jojo stood in his purple Star Wars pyjamas, holding a steaming cup of what seemed to be coco. He looked tired but his sleepy expression soon turned to one of puzzlement and irritation.  
"Powerpuff Girls? What are the likes of you doing on the door step of Mojo's lair at such time in the day before Mojo had even had any time to plan evil, let alone do it?" he said, scratching his head warily. "Whatever crime you wish to punish me for, you must go somewhere else for Mojo has not yet committed any crimes and so I am currently safe from-"  
"Relax Mojo," Bubbles said sweetly. "We aren't here to punish you. We came to see your sons, Butch, Boomer and Brick. We arranged a time to meet them and they didn't appear so we thought you wouldn't mind if we waited here?"  
Mojo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I suppose you may come into Mojo's home to wait," he said, relenting. "My boys will be down soon. But it is only eight o'clock, so Mojo has no idea why you would want to be up so early."

The girls looked at each other in confusion. "Uh Mojo," Buttercup said. "It's ten o'clock."  
"WHAT?" Mojo exclaimed. "How can that be? All Mojo's clocks are working so I don't understand how that could have happened. Unless... BOYS!"

There was a scuffle from upstairs and Brick, Butch and Boomer were soon down, grumbling and rubbing their heads. The girls stood with pink faces as the boys addressed Mojo, completely oblivious to them.  
"What the hell Mojo?" Brick complained. He wasn't wearing his hat and his hair stood up in all directions. His red sleeveless top was crumpled from sleeping and he wore knee length boxer shorts.  
"Why did you wake us up?" Boomer groaned. His blond hair was flat on one side and on the other it was mussed up. His blue shirt had a cute little cartoon panda on it and he was cuddling a stuffed whale.  
"What they said," Butch muttered, eyes heavy from sleep. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and straightened his shorts. Much to the girls' dismay he was shirtless.

Mojo gazed at them in stern anger. "Which one of you changed the clocks?" he said, shifting his eyes from one to the other. "Mojo has a strict clock time and my annoyance at the fact that all my clocks are changed around does not meet my anger the the Powerpuff girls of all people, my mortal enemies should show up at my house!"  
"The Powerpuff Girls?" the boys said in unison. They all turned slowly towards the pink faced girls in the corner. The girls looked everywhere except at the boys and the boys stared at the girls in confusion, annoyance and embarrassment. Boomer threw his whale out of sight and they put their hands on their hips. They turned to each other and grinned.  
"Well then, Mojo will have to get to work changing back all the clocks," Mojo seethed, walking from the room. "If this happens again I will allow Him to deal with you."

"I was hoping we'd get a couple of extra hours," Butch said matter of factly.  
"C'mon let's get ready," Brick said. "Before Mojo comes back to scold us."

"Oh and by the way?" Blossom said, leaning over to her green sister. "You owe me ten bucks."

* * *

"I guess it's our turn," Bubbles said cheerily.  
"I guess so," Boomer said, smirking at her cutely. She beat the heart eyes back and looked the other way.  
"Well? Truth or Dare?" said Butch impatiently.  
"Oh right... Truth or Dare?" Bubbles asked.  
"Dare."  
"Oh cool. I have an idea!" Buttercup said.  
"And?"  
Buttercup whispered in Blossom's ear. Blossom smiled and whispered to Bubbles. Bubbles giggled.

"Okay boys, you get to dress up as us for a day!"  
"Ugh what?" Butch exclaimed.  
"Butch we have to. Unless you want that make-over?" Boomer said. Butch shuddered.  
"Well what are we going to wear? Are you going to undress and give us your clothes?"  
The glare sent his way sent him reeling.  
Boomer snickered and Brick smirked. "Okay whatever."  
The girls took off into the air. "Follow us," Blossom called.

* * *

Moments later they were at the home of the Powerpuff Girls. The old Powerpuff uniforms were folded in front of the boys and Bubbles was glaring at them.  
"Put them on," she growled.  
"These were the dresses we wore at that concert yesterday," Blossom explained. "They were a little big at the time so these should fit you."

The boys reluctantly picked up the clothes and ducked into the bathroom.  
Minutes later they were out. They wore their signature colours, except in pink, light green and light blue. They wore white stockings to cover their legs and Mary Jane's were on their feet. But there was something missing.

"There's something missing," Bubbles said ponderously. Then she clicked her fingers. "I have it!"  
She plucked the bow from Blossom's hair and walked to Brick. "Your hair is so rough," she said, wrinkling her nose. To his dismay she grabbed his hair and pulled a brush through it to smooth it. He clutched it and gritted his teeth. "That hurt," he growled at Bubbles. But he was quickly silenced by the evil glare sent his way by the blue eyed girl.

"Okay well if this is _our_ dare, and we have to do it for an entire day it's only fair that you do the same," Butch said, tugging subconsciously at the green dress. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "No harm done," said Buttercup with a grin.  
Seconds later they were out of the bathroom in the Rowdyruff boys' signature uniform. Blossom in red, Bubbles in dark blue and Buttercup in dark green. Blossom plucked Brick's hat from the ground and stuck it on her head backwards ignoring a warning hiss from Brick. She turned around and stuck out her tongue at him and he looked away, pink faced.

"Bubbles, deal with my hair will ya?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles nodded dutifully and she grabbed the gel from the vanity table. Buttercup's hair was soon spiked up and she sidled up to Blossom and put her arm on her shoulder. "Hey babe," she said with an amused smirk. "I'm really up myself and believe that good looks and a cocky attitude will get me everywhere. So I'll pick you up at six?"

Everyone except Butch was soon rolling on the floor laughing. Butch scowled angrily and then grinned. "So you think I'm good looking?"  
Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "No hotshot I was just reflecting what you think into my sentence."  
"Pfft yeah sure babe."  
"Shut up loser."

Bubbles allowed her pigtails go and bobby pinned her hair skilfully to hide behind her tall collar. Then she straightened her bangs and swept them to the side. "Aw aren't I cute?" she giggled. She seemed to realise what she said when Boomer spluttered on the drink he was sipping and her face glowed pink.  
"Ugh dresses are so breezy," Brick said with a disgusted glance down his body. He was holding down the skirt uncomfortably.

"Let's take this outside," Blossom suggested.


End file.
